I don't care, chica
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: NOT MY STORY! Posting it for someone who doesn't have an account here and asked me to. Italian Esplanie one shot translated in English, post episode 5x14, after their Valentine's day date. What happened that night...Very cute and sexy lanie/espo intimate moment...a must read for the shippers!


**Hi guys! Here's a beautiful Esplanie one shot, which was written in Italian by the talented Sabrina, ( S_LionEllier on Twitter), and as she doesn't have an account here , she asked me to posted her story for her...So I'm doing it!  
**

**Because I was lucky to read it as she translated it in English and sent it to me, and ****I totally LOVED It! It's adorable and very sexy and I'm sure other Esplanie shippers here would love to read it.**

**It's a one shot post episode 5x14, after their Valentine's day Date to the French restaurant. Rating R, almost M!**

**Enjoy, and please, review this talented writer, she will read your feedbacks :)**

**I don't care, chica.**

The first thing she sensed when she began to wake, were his fingers which caressed her.  
They were travelling along streets undefined on her naked back, on her arms, her neck.  
She got lulled by those touches while sleep was slipping away from his weary and yet sensitive limbs, and her mind was slowly getting back contact with reality.

She felt him behind her.

She recognized his warm and strong body against her own, their legs had remained intertwined while she was letting go to fatigue, and he was devoting himself to her skin with the same meticulousness of ever. The wet sheet covered her undressed body from waist to feet which were discovered.

She stretched a hand behind herself and stroked the muscular thigh of his partner, trying to find a plausible name for what they had become that night - or for what they were back to being - after the sudden break of a few months before.

The man reacted to her touch bringing himself closer to her, putting his arm around her waist to tighten her against to him. Lanie released a whimper when she could accurately distinguish every muscle of his chest, pressing against her back and darting in contact with goose bumps that she felt on herself.

-Javi... -

-Hmm? - Esposito sank his face in her hair, making vibrate the sensitive skin in contact with his mouth. She turned in his arms, hiding her face in the notch of his neck, and she breathed deeply the perfume of the aftershave he wore. Javier squeezed her more by joining his chest with the breast of the woman who surrounded his back with arms.

-Hey, chica ... -

-I missed you so much, Javi. -

Esposito held his breath, hearing her voice tremble, and he kissed her hair.

He missed her so much too. He separated from her and lifted her chin with two fingers. He sank a few minutes in the dark and shiny eyes of the woman to whom he had discovered to be linked in a way which he had never experienced before, and wondered himself how much they had hurt each other .

And he had to say that they had so teased Castle and Beckett because they didn't want to admit their love ... But the difference was that between them, free and independent, the passion had broken out so quickly that the problem arose at the first hint of the fact that the relationship was becoming more serious than those to which they have always been accustomed.

He ran his fingertips on woman's breast, causing her a shiver, and he went up to the shoulder, and then down on the side, towards the pelvis.

-I missed you too, chica. -

He leaned down to kiss her and immediately found her lips on his own. They moved gently, almost as if they hadn't spent the last hour to love each other passionately.

They had gone out together several times after Christmas, when she had proposed him to call her, but in a tacit agreement they had decided to go easy, to get closer slowly, as if they wanted to make sure it was really what they both wanted. Then, finally that night she had kept him by an arm when he was moving away, after what was supposed to be a goodnight kiss. It was an evening as a film in every aspect, the French restaurant, the walk arm in arm through the streets of the park, the speeches, the kisses. God, the kisses ... and Lanie wanted him. They both wanted each other.

There was no awkwardness, indecision, much less embarrassment.

They had got rid of the clothes, they found each other and loved as if in those all months they had done just that.

Esposito opened his mouth and their tongues immediately stroked, interwining. Lanie arched almost involuntarily against his body and ran her hands behind his head trying to approach him more than he had already been. When the air began to miss the woman broke away and began to kiss his jaw, his throat, then moving the clavicle until the scars of the bullet which had pierced his shoulder and the vertical cut across the right pectoral.  
A tear furrow across her face at the memory of him who left, slamming the door after she had screamed that no, she didn't wanted to marry nor have that conversation with him as with anyone else.

Lanie didn't even remember how much she had cried that night, knowing that the mess was only her fault. God, why couldn't she just leave aside the past of her parents and live her life with the man she loved?

Esposito seemed to catch her thoughts and rolled over her. He touched her cheek with his lips drying it and then fell down her neck, her shoulders, her breast. He returned on the cheeks, her forehead, he touched her lips, and kissed her again deeply, intensely.  
-I'm not leaving Lanie, I do not care the rest-

-I am a stupid- Javier smiled slightly against her temple and he left a kiss there.

If Dr. Parish was stupid, about three-quarters of the world population could be considered without a brain.

-It is your past, chica. And I don't want anything more than this- he whispered, kissing her again.

Lanie looked at him, narrowing eyes. -I never said it was about my past-

He grimaced and began to torture a strip of her sensitive skin between neck and shoulder with his teeth and tongue.

-I'm still a detective, chica- She arched again. She also missed to be called in that way. It was so typically by Javier Esposito that she would never have associated it with a man who wasn't him. She gasped when she felt his hand come down from the neck, passing slowly on the breast, the belly and her hips, to stop on the inside thigh, where the fingers began to tickle her skin, making it vibrate.

-Have you investigated me?-

The man interrupted his pleasant torture for a second and bit her on the neck.

-You are offending me, Lanie -

He began again to move his hands on her skin and Lanie wondered how long her sensitive body would take to spontaneously combust under the expert touch of the guapo.

-I just know you. Nothing more -

And she moaned as she felt his fingers caress her in her most intimate to give her pleasure.  
Javier smiled again as an _I love you_ crossed his mind, dying fast as moan of her. He totally leaned against her, being careful not to hurt her, continuing to move for her.  
He looked at the woman's face for a moment, her head thrown back on the pillow, the black hair scattered on it, her straight nose, the eyes and mouth slightly ajar. He put his mouth close to her ear and spoke in a whisper -Happy Valentine's Day, chica-

_"Mi ricordo te vestita solo di pelle d'oca"_

_(Non cambierò mai - Baby K ft. Marracash)_  
_"I remember you dressed only in goose bumps."_  
_(I'll never change - Baby K-ft. Marracash)_

**The end.**


End file.
